


Art for "Par Avion"

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: Unofficial art for Luce's due South Big Bang story.





	Art for "Par Avion"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Par Avion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234439) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



> More lost art. Because Luce is the most ridiculous.

Some relevant iconage

  
  
  


A couple of story headers

  
  
  


Front and back cover to the mix that Luce made for herself while she was writing the story

  
  



End file.
